An unexpected encounter
by snowywolf7
Summary: Allen walker finds himself in Portland to join Kanda and Lavi on a short mission to destroy Akuma that have been terrorizing the area.


Hi everyone! This is the first Fanfic I have ever written and it's just a short story I thought I would try out.

Please review so I know if you guys liked it or not.

Thank you for your time!

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man

An Unexpected Encounter

A teenage boy around the age of 15 stepped of the train that had just pulled into Portland Union Station. He wore black pants and a gray hoodie to cover his peculiar features. Despite his young age the boy's hair was silvery white that matched his eyes, and he had an oddly shaped red scar that ran along the left side of his face. It started as a pentagram above his left eye trailing its way over his brow and eyelid curving at his cheek bone and running down to his jaw. A parallel line of scar tissue ran under his left eye, but this unusual scar wasn't the only shocking feature this teen sported. Although covered by gloves, his left hand was completely black all the way up to his shoulder. Strange circular pattern adorned the area where his arm connected with his body. The hand itself was rough giving off an armored appearance with a green cross embedded into the back.

Allen Walker stepped into the weak fall sunlight that shone through the thick clouds covering the sky. He found it hard to believe that finders had reported Akuma in a town that looked so calm, and peaceful, but he knew looks could be deceiving. Looking down on the note that had been hastily scribbled by his friend Lavi, giving him directions on where to meet him once Allen arrived in Portland.

Allen-kun

Hope you haven't been attacked by an Akuma, if you haven't and you're in Portland then come to the fountain by Salmon st and I'll meet you there with Kanda. He can't wait to see you!

~Lavi

If nothing else it was sure to be interesting working on a mission with Lavi and Kanda again. Allen headed over to a row of taxi cabs that prowled around the ring in front the train station hoping to snatch up an easy customer. Allen waved on down with ease, opening the door to the cab. At that moment the wind picked up blowing Allen's hood off and revealing his silver hair, and red scar. The taxi cab driver's eyes widen slightly at his features.

"Ya dyed your hair?" He asked mildly curious. Allen shook his head smiling

"No. It's my hair natural color." He slid into the cab, and gave a glowing almost angelic smile. "I'm sorry sir but I'm new here and I was wondering if you knew how to get to…" Allen glanced down at Lavi's note, "The fountain by Salmon street?"

"No prob. That's the one by the river, odd place to pick." The driver commented absentmindedly as he took off down the street. Allen just smiled

"I'm meeting my friends there."

Allen looked left and right for his fellow exorcist amongst the crown of people strolling by the fountain as it spewed mist into the air by a large river that flowed along peacefully. Unfortunately for Allen Lavi spotted him first and snuck up behind him before tackling him screaming.

"Oh I missed you Allen-kun. I was sooo worried when we heard you managed to get yourself lost in New York on your way here." Pink tinted Allen's pale face. The tall red haired teen with an eye patch on his right eye clung to Allen,

"It's a large and confusing city? You can't find anything." He defended.

"You've always been completely useless moyashi."  
"What did you say BaKanda!" A Japanese man with long dark haired pulled back in a ponytail glared at Allen and replied with an annoyed.

"che." A tick appeared on Allen's forehead.

"Now now Kanda it's not nice to ignore someone. Now let's try a basic greeting, how about a hello? Repeat after me h-e-l-l-o-w." The Japanese samurai reached for his katana which hung loosely around his hip. Lavi detached himself from Allen.

"Guys we're in public how about we play nice?" He pleaded, but it was clear no one was paying him the slightest attention.

The verbal exchange of insults soon turned into an all-out brawl on the side of the street. Even though both of them had lean physiques they both exchanged blows of extreme force.

Some passersby gave the two teens disgruntled looks but they mostly ignored them much to Lavi's relief. The fight came to an abrupt holt when Allen froze. The pupil in his left eye had turned into a pentagram and two turning gears with clear glass in the middle whirled in front of his cursed eye.

"Three Akuma headed this way." He motioned toward three pale faced people that walked towards them with expressionless masks for faces. Kanda froze and glared over at the monster's direction. "We can't fight them here." Allen whispered urgently to his two comrades. "There are too many innocent people around." Lavi nodded.

"Just leave it to the bookman." He grinned mischievously. He glanced at the ship that was making its way towards their area. He jumped up onto the rail on the side of the road.

"Ladies and gentlemen sorry to bother you, but I need your attention for a moment please." Allen thought he Lavi would be ignored, but something about the authority and urgency he put into his voice made the people turn towards him. Allen covered his left eye which was still reacting to the Akuma as not to startle the mass of people now staring at Lavi. "I'm with the Portland River Traffic Control Center." He started. Allen snorted at the obvious lie that Lavi must have come up with on the spot.

"The barge that is heading this way now just called in with some navigational issues, it's nothing you need to panic about but for your safety we would like for everyone to vacate this space until we are sure that this area is safe." The crowd became uneasy and started to move away in a brisk slightly panicked pace.

The three Akuma were buffeted back and forth as they struggled to get to the exorcist as people pushed them in the opposite direction. The three pale faced individuals became impatient and started to transform. They're human skin distorted and seemed to tear like cloth as humanoid armored monsters emerged with a screech of rage.

"Level threes huh." Kanda grunted. The crowd seeing the disturbing monsters that had just emerged from what they thought were humans began to panic and run in earnest.

Fortunately they had enough of a head start as not to get hurt from the Akuma. Lavi pulled a small hammer and held it until it grew to double Lavi's own height. Kanda moved his fingers over the edge of his katana making it glow with green light. Allen smiled at the Akuma.

"May your pitiful souls be saved. Crown Clown activate." A silver-white cape flowed around him as his left arm transformed until his fingers were long black claws.

He jumped higher than any regular human should have and shot toward the Akuma in the center. Lavi and Kanda took on the left and right on respectively. The level three met Allen in midair with a fist sending both parties flying backwards.

Allen landed harshly on the ground feeling the gravel digging into his side. Before he could even stand the Akuma shifted to his side and knead him in his stomach making him gasp for breath. Allen looked up in shock. He never met any Akuma who could move so fast before. Seeing the surprised look on the exorcist's face it grinned widely.

"That is my ability exorcist. I can fold the space around me to move closer to my targets." It brought a fist down aiming for Allen's face, but he caught it throwing the Akuma over his head.

The air shimmered before the level three. Allen guessed that it was a sign that the Akuma was about to bend the space around him. He swept his cape up around him to block the blow. The Akuma surprised that Allen has anticipated his move and stumbled for a moment. That was all the time he needed. Allen brought down his claws on the Akuma's chest piercing the monster.

For a split second Allen thought he had won, but the air around them shimmered and the Akuma disappeared. Allen glanced around bracing himself, but to his surprise and horror the Akuma's target wasn't him but a small figure lying on the ground thirty feet away.

The figure turned out to be a small girl no older than 6 tears streaming down her face as she looked around frantically and tried to get up only to fall down again. Allen cursed softly; she must have been separated and hurt when the crowd ran away from the sudden appearance of the Akuma.

"Lavi!" Allen called out. The red-haired exorcist still engaged in a fight with the other level three glanced in his direction and his keen eye picked up on the danger of the situation immediately.

"Take over here." Lavi shouted. He was closer to the girl and was able to intercept the Akuma as it reached out to grab the girl attempting to use her as a human shield. "Sorry but it's not nice to try to hurt children." He grinned and swung his giant hammer at the monster forcing it to back away to avoid the blow.

Allen engaged the Akuma that Lavi had been fighting, wrapping his cape around it and slamming it into the concrete sidewalk causing cracks to spread across the floor.

The stunned Akuma without the space bending powers of its fellow didn't have time to dodge Allen's claws as it sliced down cleaving the Akuma's head. A loud explosion shook the air as the monster's disintegrated and its trapped soul was released.

Feeling a blast of heat on the back of his head Allen turned to see a fiery serpent conjured by Lavi engulfing the already weakened Akuma. Through his left eye Allen could see the Akuma's soul smile and nod thanks to the exorcist as the monster dissolved in the flames.

They both turned in time to see Kanda slice the last Akuma in half making it explode.

All three of them deactivated their Innocence and turned toward the terrified child. Allen walked towards her slowly and knelt down beside her.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." He smiled patting the child on her head.

"Who are you" She asked with a shaking voice.

"We're exorcist." Lavi answered cheerfully. "We go around destroying those monsters you saw just now." She looked up at him in wonder, her tears finally drying. She pointed at Allen's black hand with a quizzical look.

"That is my weapon made of a substance called Innocence that can destroy those monsters called Akuma." Allen explained kindly to the child. "Can we help you find your parents?" He asked. The girl nodded holding out her hand signaling them to help. Allen picked her up as easily as one might pick up a ragdoll and walked briskly away from the scene of destruction knowing the authorities would soon be crawling over the wreckage that had once been a fountain.

Thankfully the child knew her address and the three exorcists carried her all the way to a tall apartment building where she pressed a bell and a panicked voice answered.

"Yes? Who is it?"

"Mommy it's me!" The girl shouted with glee.

"Oh Aspen thank goodness you're ok." Her relief seemed to rush out of the microphone.

Allen supported Aspen as she tried to run toward her mother. Allen looked on at the reunion with just a trace of envy before stepping up to the mother and introducing himself with one of his brilliant smile.

"Nice to meet you ma'am my name is Allen Walker, we found your daughter by the path along the river." She blinked at the three teenager's odd appearance, but didn't dwell on it for long before she embraced them with a warm welcoming hug.

"Thank you so much for bring her home. I got separated from her when we were taking a walk together and all these people suddenly came rushing by saying something about monsters near the fountain." Lavi grinned sheepishly, and Kanda only gave another,

"Che."

Allen smiled too.

"How odd." He commented. "Well I'm glad she's safe now at any rate." He turned to leave, but a small hand gripped his fingers. Allen turned with surprise.

"Thank you for saving me." Her smile was adorable and genuine Allen couldn't help blushing. Lavi poked him in the ribs.

"Someone has an admirer."

"Shut up!" Allen tried to punch Lavi but he danced out of the way. Allen knelt down and patted her on the head. "No problem Aspen."

"Where are you all going now?" She asked tilting her head. Allen looked at Lavi.

"Well I think out work here is done." Lavi nodded in agreement. "So we're going home." He said before giving another angelic smile and turning to leave with his two friends following close behind him. The people back at the order might not be blood relative of Allen, Lavi, and Kanda but they were the closest thing all three of them have had to a real family, and as long as that remained true they would continue fighting to protect their home.


End file.
